suitsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Terry McDonough
Terry McDonough ist ein britischer Regisseur, der bei der Fernsehserie Suits Regie geführt hat. Biografie McDonough begann seine Karriere 1985 als Grip bei dem Film "Brief an Breshnew (Letter to Brezhnev)". 1995 wurde er dann Kameramann bei der britischen Fernsehserie "Roughnecks" und 1997 bei der ebenfalls britischen Fernsehserie "This Life". Mit Stephen Poliakoffs Film "The Tribe" machte McDonough 1998 sein letztes Projekt als Kameramann. 1999 gab er sein Debüt als Regisseur zunächst im britischen Fernsehen, bei Fernsehserien wie "City Central" oder "Peak Practice". Über die Jahre führte McDonough bei einigen weiteren britischen Fernsehserien, wie von 1999 bis 2001 bei der Fernsehserie "Peak Practice", wo er 13 Folgen begleitete, oder zwischen 2003 und 2005 bei den Fernsehserien "The Royal" und "Hautnah - Die Methode Hill (Wire in the Blood)", wo McDonough bei 4 bzw. 3 Folgen begleitete, Regie. Von 2006 bis 2009 führte er bei 8 Folgen der britischen Fernsehserie "The Street" Regie und wurde bei den britischen Royal Television Society Awards (RTS Awards) 2006, gemeinsam mit Sita Williams, Jimmy McGovern und Ken Horn, in der Kategorie Beste Drama-Serie nominiert. 2006 war McDonough Regisseur der ersten beiden Folgen der britischen Fernsehserie "Eleventh Hour" und von 2008 bis 2009 bei Folge 4 und 10 des US-amerikanischen Remakes "Eleventh Hour - Einsatz in letzter Sekunde (Eleventh Hour)". 2007 gewann er dann bei den RTS Awards in der Kategorie Beste Drama-Serie und 2008 gewann McDonough einen BAFTA Award für "The Street" als Beste Drama-Serie. "Eleventh Hour - Einsatz in letzter Sekunde (Eleventh Hour)" war auch die erste US-Fernsehserie bei der er Regie führte und mit der Fernsehserie "Breaking Bad" folgte dann danach direkt von 2009 bis 2011 die nächste bei McDonough Regisseur war. 2011 kam er zu der Fernsehserie Suits, wo McDonough bis 2013 in Staffel 1 bis 2 bei den beiden Folgen Ausgehandelt und Kräfte Bündeln Regie führte. 2012 saß er bei der Fernsehserie "Homefront" nach 3 Jahren wieder bei einer britischen Produktion auf dem Regiestuhl und 2013 war McDonough Regisseur des Fernsehfilms "Ein Abenteuer in Raum und Zeit (An Adventure in Space and Time)", der die Entstehung der ikonischen britischen Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie "Doctor Who" beleuchtete. Er wurde für diese Arbeit 2014 für einen BAFTA Award, einen Hugo Award und einen International Emmy nominiert. 2015 war McDonough dann erstmals Produzent, in dem Fall Executive Producer, bei einem Projekt, dem Kurzfilm "Bobby". Zwischen 2015 und 2016 drehte und produzierte, als Executive Producer, er zunächst die ersten und dann die letzten beiden Folgen der Fernsehserie "The Expanse" und inszenierte dann 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Better Call Saul", dem Spin-Off von "Breaking Bad". Für die Folge "Das Monster ist erwacht (Leviathan Wakes)" von "The Expanse" wurde McDonough, gemeinsam mit den beiden Drehbuchautoren der Folge Mark Fergus und Hawk Ostby, 2017 erneut für einen Hugo Award, diesmal in der Kategorie Best Dramatic Presentation - Short Form, nominiert. 2016 kehrte er, erneut nach 3 Jahren Pause, für die Fernsehserie "Cold Feet", wo McDonough bei 4 Folgen von Staffel 6 Regisseur war, nach Großbritannien zurück und wurde für seine Arbeit 2017 bei den Broadcast Awards in der Kategorie Best Drama Series or Serial, gemeinsam mit den anderen beiden Regisseuren der Staffel Jamie Jay Johnson und Juliet May, nominiert. Bei "Cold Feet" war er bei den 4 Folgen bei denen McDonough Regie führte auch Executive- bzw. Co-Executive Producer der Fernsehserie. Credits Regisseur * Staffel 1: Ausgehandelt * Staffel 2: Kräfte Bündeln Filmografie * 1999: City Central (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x9-2x10) * 1999: Liverpool 1 (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x3) * 1999-2001: Peak Practice (Fernsehserie, 13 Folgen) * 2002: Where the Heart Is (Fernsehserie, Folge 6x6 & 6x8) * 2003: Sweet Medicine (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x1) * 2003-2004: The Royal (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x2, 2x5, 4x1-4x2) * 2004-2005: Hautnah - Die Methode Hill (Wire in the Blood, Folgen 2x4, 3x1 & 3x4) * 2006: Eleventh Hour (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1-1x2) * 2006: Vincent (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x1 & 2x3) * 2006-2009: The Street (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x3-1x4, 2x1, 2x3-2x5 & 3x2-3x3) * 2007: Instinct (Fernsehfilm) * 2008-2009: Eleventh Hour - Einsatz in letzter Sekunde (Eleventh Hour, Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x4 & 1x10) * 2009-2011: Breaking Bad (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x3, 2x8 & 4x9) * 2010: The Gates (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1 & 1x3) * 2010: Tower Prep (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x1) * 2010-2011: My Superhero Family (No Ordinary Family, Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x3, 1x11 & 1x15) * 2011: Criminal Minds: Team Red (Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x4) * 2011: Clue (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1-1x5) * 2011-2013: Suits * 2012: Homefront (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1-1x2) * 2012: Hell on Wheels (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x9) * 2013: Red Widow (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x3) * 2013: Ein Abenteuer in Raum und Zeit (An Adventure in Space and Time, Fernsehfilm) * 2014: The Red Road (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x6) * 2014: Crossbones (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x5) * 2014: Halt and Catch Fire (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x9) * 2015-2016: The Expanse (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1-1x2 & 1x9-1x10) * 2015-2016: Better Call Saul (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x3 & 2x2) * 2016: Cold Feet (Fernsehserie, Folgen 6x1-6x2 & 6x7-6x8) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten